


pressed against the sky

by thisnewthing (strokeof_genie)



Series: steps'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catharsis, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strokeof_genie/pseuds/thisnewthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot that Bucky lets Steve do for him, but this? Steve gladly does this, and it's not only for Bucky.</p><p>Also known as: Bucky isn't a weapon, and Steve will enjoy metal fingers up his ass to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressed against the sky

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into any new fandom starts with emotional porn. It's practically a tradition now. The title comes from the Toadies. It's what I was listening to, but the song is actually pretty apt for this fic. Thanks to [Alexis](http://andthedamned.tumblr.com/) and [Max](http://soldierhusbands.tumblr.com/) for looking this over!

Steve blinks awake and lies still, trying to figure out what woke him. He hears Bucky breathing next to him, short breaths and then a low keening noise that cuts off quickly, like he’s scared to make noise. It’s good that Steve woke up, then; Steve hates Bucky’s nightmares almost as much as Bucky himself, and it’s easier for Bucky if Steve can help him through it. Sometimes the nightmares are about the Red Room and the mind-wiping, because Bucky is terrified of forgetting things again. Sometimes they’re about what would have happened if he had completed his mission. 

When Bucky tenses and comes up from the nightmare he’s still half out of his mind, but also too far in. Steve curls closer to Bucky and waits, not touching, until Bucky pushes Steve onto his back and crawls over him. That kind of nightmare, then, Steve thinks as Bucky’s hands are rough on him. 

When Bucky dreams about Steve and if he’d killed Steve, the lingering violence in him is morphed into something else that makes Bucky come at Steve hard, but Steve’s never been clear if it’s Bucky’s trying to reassure himself that Steve’s still there and he didn’t finish his mission, or if it’s because Steve’s still there by his own choice, and that Bucky can’t force him to leave this, leave them. The anticipated kiss is rough and full of teeth biting at his mouth and lips, and even if Steve wanted to gentle it he couldn't with Bucky's metal hand holding his jaw, pressing quick-healing bruises to hold him still.

"Okay?" Bucky asks gruffly when he pulls away. He always asks when it's like this, because, he explained it once when Steve could coerce and bribe him into talking, that he needs to know that he’s not a burden and that Steve’s still with him even with all Bucky’s hang-ups.

"Yeah, Buck," Steve replies, and knows better than to tell Bucky that he loves him right now. Last time Steve did that, Bucky didn't touch him like this for a week, in case Steve was doing this out of some obligation or guilt. Steve explaining that trusting Bucky and having his trust in return was nothing short of pure joy did little to sway Bucky, but Steve was persistent enough to get them back on track.

Steve shifts his body a little, spreading his legs so that Bucky can settle between them as they kiss again. He's half hard, and when he smooths his hands down Bucky's back to palm his hips, Steve isn't surprised to feel that Bucky isn't hard against him. It happens sometimes after the nightmares, that Bucky can't get his head in the right space. He still needs Steve and he is insistent in his touch, firm and bruising his way onto Steve’s skin.

He kisses Steve, and kisses him some more; deep searching kisses that Steve breathes in, like they need each other more than air. Bucky bites Steve's lips as they part, and then uses his grip on Steve's chin to turn his head and bare Steve's neck.

Steve can't help but press into the bite. "God, Bucky, please," Steve moans, choking off when Bucky's metal fingers push their way into his mouth. He licks around them and sucks, hard enough that he hopes Bucky can feel some pressure. He likes the feel of them, the articulated joints and ridges that taste like gun oil and metal, the way Bucky pumps them in and out of his mouth like he's fucking Steve. He takes two at first, and then Steve likes the three fingers in his mouth, the way the metal clicks against his teeth as he swallows convulsively around them with Bucky's thumb digging into his cheek.

"Get them wet,” Bucky says against his throat, and Steve tries. He licks in between Bucky’s fingers and wishes Bucky could feel it, feel Steve practically slobbering as Bucky presses hard down on his tongue.

Bucky’s other hand tugs on Steve’s boxers and Steve arches his back smoothly, his strength making it possible for him to lift his own body and Bucky’s, just enough for Bucky to slide them down the curve of his ass. Bucky backs off him without warning suddenly and he’s out of Steve’s mouth so quickly that Steve swallows air.

Steve’s left gaping, mouth open and legs spread, hard cock jutting out just above the waistband of his boxers. As soon as Bucky’s hands smooth them down Steve’s legs he’s spreading them. Bucky grips Steve’s thigh with the flesh and blood hand, and with his mechanical hand he trails his fingers, shiny metal wet and glistening, just under Steve’s tight balls.

“Bucky, please, I need,” Steve says, and then needs the rest of the air in his lungs to just have breath, because Bucky’s metal fingers are circling his hole. A harder press of skin-warmed metal shocks more pleading whines from Steve. “Please, yeah, I need - Bucky, you, I need you, oh,” Steve can’t stop talking, doesn’t know if he needs to or if Bucky wants him to.

“I’ve got you, Steve,” Bucky reassures him, and thumbs down hard on his hole. Steve jumps a little at the touch and tries to move back onto it before Bucky moves his hand again. “Eager?” Bucky taunts and all Steve can do is nod.

“Always am,” Steve confesses, and then moans. Bucky’s got his middle finger pressing into Steve, slowly and firmly and so fucking hard, until he’s pressing his knuckles against the rim of Steve’s ass. He stops there with his finger curling into Steve, and Steve doesn’t even try to stop himself from humping back, trying to get more of Bucky.

Bucky doesn’t move though, and Steve stops straining for pleasure and looks up at Bucky, ready to plead and beg. Bucky’s staring down at Steve, where he’s inside of Steve, like he isn’t sure what’s next. To Bucky, his arm is a tool and a weapon, but to Steve it is still a part of him. Steve’s not - he can’t really think, and when he clenches down Bucky’s finger is hard, unyielding, and he still won’t move it.

“Bucky please, please, do something,” Steve begs, and moves one hand sweaty from gripping sheets to pull at his cock. Before he gets to take himself in hand Bucky’s there, metal finger halfway out of Steve’s ass to make room for his index and middle fingers, and both of Steve’s hands fly up to grip the headboard as he’s rocked up toward it from the force of Bucky’s rough thrusts. Steve’s hands slip a little before catching a post, and he revels in the burn of Bucky’s fingers fucking into him harder than ever before, because they’re metal instead of flesh and because Bucky knows he can take it.

“I thought I was doing something,” Bucky’s laughing at him, Steve can hear it, but he’s too busy moaning and trying to arch his back and push further down on those relentless fingers. They steadily curl in deep to hit that aching spot inside him that lights him up, and he takes a deep breath, trying to hold it together.

Steve’s about to reply when suddenly Bucky gets down to business, pushing forward to loom over and kiss him hard. Bucky’s fucking him earnestly now, all teasing gone. He’s hitting Steve’s prostate with a direct strength and precision that is measured and careful with his tediously calibrated arm. Steve is going to come, Bucky’s going to make him come. Steve breaks the kiss with a gasp, and clenches hard around Bucky’s metal fingers, knowing he’ll be sore tomorrow from how hard Bucky’s giving it to him, from how unforgiving the metal is.

“Bucky, I need you, I’m going to,” Steve babbles, and he hears the headboard under his fingers creak and groan from how hard he’s gripping it. He can’t even move and he doesn’t want to; he’s got one foot braced on the bed and the other over Bucky’s hip, he’s pinned underneath Bucky as he takes what Bucky gives, and he’s getting fucked so hard he can hardly breath.

Bucky leans down to bite Steve’s chest hard. “You can come from this, I think,” Bucky says, and Steve feels those fingers twist inside him. Steve's shaking under Bucky, desperate and hard and everything hurts but feels too good.

Bucky is right, he's going to come, "oh fuck, Bucky, I can't I can't," Steve moans, and then Bucky's kissing him again, licking into Steve's mouth and taking Steve's sounds before they can be heard.

Between one moment and the next the thrusting of Bucky's fingers makes him come, and Steve is so - he needs more of that. Bucky feels so good inside him that he doesn't want this to end. He arches his back and gets Bucky deeper, gets more full of him, setting off another spurt from his cock to hit his and Bucky's chests. He feels Bucky's dick against his thigh, and it seems almost as hard as the metal he's grinding on.

Bucky keeps moving inside him until Steve's twitching from oversensitivity instead of need, and he flexes his sore arms before moving to pull Bucky up. Bucky's kisses have gentled, and his metal hand is hot from being between Steve's thighs as it trails up Steve's stomach through his come.

"Gonna fuck me?" Steve asks, mumbling into Bucky's mouth. Because he'd like that. He feels empty and loose, and the only thing better than Bucky's fingers is his cock.

"You'll be sore, babe." It's a warning and a promise when Bucky says it in that matter-of-fact tone, which is exactly what Steve wants. He wants to be sore.

"I'll be fine," Steve counters, because he always is. After everything, Bucky should realize that. Maybe one day he will. "Looking forward to it," he says, and welcomes Bucky's hard kiss.


End file.
